再次开始的游戏 番外H
by LinxiT
Summary: 本文为晋江文学城上连载的 再次开始的游戏 的番外H，河蟹期间，国外洗白。


上帝保佑你吧，哈利·波特。你注定要在今年今日此秒死亡。

哈利慢吞吞的转过身去，看了眼身后男人冰冷的面孔。

"我不是故意的……"

哈利的确不是故意的，他也不是有意的，更不是有心的。但是某个人大概没那么容易放过他。

"不是有意的……你杀了黑魔王才不是有意的！我宁肯要黑魔王！！告诉我！这些年来你毁了我多少的成就？！多少的药水？！多少的研究？！"斯内普的脸色黑黑的，好像被油彩化成了中国的京剧脸谱。

"但是那些药水怎么会放在那里？我明明想开窗的……"哈利的声音愈来愈小，小心翼翼地抬起头来，看了眼西弗勒思，又吓得低下头去。

"麻烦你每次做什么事情前仔细的想一想！用用你那生锈的大脑！"西弗勒思依旧咄咄逼人地骂着哈利。

哈利有些恼了，他只不过很不小心地打破了一只碗，就算上面放着珍贵的药材又怎么样？哈利根本不想考虑这些东西，要知道哈利在小的时候努力学习这些完全是因为要打败伏地魔，当然，他偶尔也会迷茫一下，为什么斯内普总是会说哈利是个笨蛋之类的。哈利很怒，非常非常怒。

"你爱怎么样怎么样！！！"哈利啪的一声将门摔了，夺门而出。

太爽快了！和西弗勒思结婚了10年，几乎每天都要受他的讽刺，虽然已经习惯了。嘛……不说那么多，今天好不容易翻身了肯定要去找人庆祝……

一怒之下跑到小天狼星家，不外乎又被说了一顿，说是什么以前如果没嫁给西弗勒思，而是娶了一个好老婆就好了等等……

不过小天狼星马上被莱姆斯制止了，莱姆斯摸了摸哈利的头发说：

"西弗勒思他也肯定是说的气话，下次小心点他就会原谅你的。"

哈利扑到莱姆斯的怀里，哭得像个小娃娃，"他肯定不会原谅我的，我知道那个魔药多贵重……"

"乖乖回去，然后认个错就好了。"莱姆斯摸了摸哈利的头发。

"呜~~~~"

"这么大的人，还好意思去哭诉？"哈利刚进门，就听见冰冷的声音穿透耳膜。

"吓……西弗勒思……"哈利小心翼翼地看了一眼男人，"我错了……"

西弗勒思从书里抬起双眼，盯着哈利，"哪里错了？"

"我不该那么不小心打破你的罐子……"哈利的声音越来越小。

"知道就好！过来！"西弗勒思啪的一声合上书本，对着哈利招了招手，站在这里。

他懒懒的指了指自己前面的地板。

哈利不情不愿的蹭过去，"什么事？"

"你应该接受惩罚。"西弗勒思说得理所当然，"你知道不知道那个东西多少钱？"

哈利缩了一下脑袋，点了点头。

"你知道不知道我做研究废了多少力气？"西弗勒思看见哈利还是真有悔过之心，继续说道。

"知道……"哈利的头继续埋了下去。

"知道你还犯！"斯内普啪的一声将书本打在书桌上。吓得哈利一激灵。

"我错了……"

斯内普盯着哈利看了几秒钟，叹了一口气，说"过来！"

哈利立刻开心的蹭了过去，他知道每当西弗用这种语气说话的时候就代表他原谅自己了。

"西弗~~~~~"

西弗勒思摸了摸哈利的头发，嘴角勾出一个无奈的微笑。

"我该拿你怎么办？"

哈利抬眼，风情万种地（这个词真的雷到我了）微微一笑，将嘴唇放在西弗勒思的嘴角，"原谅我了？"

温热的气息喷洒在西弗勒思的脸颊上，引得他轻轻一颤，"你看起来做好了受惩罚的准备？"

"惩……惩罚？"哈利那不CJ的内心立刻闪过N种方式，"不……不会吧……你……你竟然有那种嗜好，结婚10年我怎么不知道？"

斯内普的额头上立刻被气得冒出了青筋，"什么叫做那种嗜好？！"随后斯内普邪邪一笑，"如果你想，我也可以奉陪……"说着大手捏了哈利可爱的PP一下。（写得我想泪奔）

"无论你说什么……我也不会就范……"哈利象征性的挣扎了两下，然后紧紧地被他的西弗箍在怀里。

西弗勒思的唇舌贴了上来，捕获了那个妄想已久的薄唇。

"唔……"

"闭嘴，如果你还想让我原谅你的话。"斯内普用一种不容拒绝的语气在哈利的耳边说道。

"嗯……"哈利的眼睛里已经容不下其他物体，除了眼前的黑色眼睛。

"哈利，张开嘴。"斯内普慢悠悠的指挥道。

哈利乖乖的开启了他的樱唇，斯内普立刻俯身上来，"哈利……"若有若无的感叹，唇舌像是在描绘珍宝，或是在素描一幅画。

"西弗……"哈利开始有些意识不清，他的双手抓住了男人的袍子。

"乖……"斯内普一边哄着他，一边把哈利放在自己的大腿上。双手抚摸着哈利背部和柔软的臀部，嘴巴丝毫不让他离开自己，争夺着他口中的蜜液和香味。

哈利的身子越来越软，慢慢他从斯内普的腿上滑了下来，到达了斯内普的双腿之间，嘴巴还在和斯内普的嘴巴嬉戏着。斯内普轻松的将他捞了起来，然后让他爬在自己的腿上。

"别以为能逃过惩罚。就算是你霍格沃兹最棒的kisser也不可以。"斯内普的声音在哈利听来就像是厚重的鼓声。

"哦~西弗……"哈利难耐地在斯内普的大腿上蹭了蹭自己的下身，催促男人快一点。

"耐性还是不怎么好，不是么？"斯内普戏谑地说，手掌大力地揉搓男人那形状姣好的臀部，弹性，柔软度都是一流的。

哈利只觉得斯内普在自己臀部的手掌实在是太火热了，他感觉到越来越难耐，嘴巴里不住地小声呻吟着，"快……快点……西弗勒思。"

"耐心，是美德。"斯内普倒是不急不忙的。他看着哈利的脸庞变得绯红，他慢慢的将哈利穿在里面的T恤拉起来，慢慢地将哈利的麻瓜运动裤褪到大腿上，挑了挑眉，隔着内裤有一下没一下地抚摸着哈利的臀部，然后俯下身去和哈利接吻。作为一个魁地奇球员，哈利身体的柔韧性可是非常好的，他转过头去，艰难地和斯内普接着吻，唾液来不及咽下去，就顺着脖颈流下去，湿融融的。

就在哈利享受这份甜美的时候，斯内普猝不及防地一巴掌拍了下去，痛的哈利差点咬到自己的舌头。

"啊！！！你做什么？！"哈利大声质问道。

斯内普邪笑一声，"当然是惩罚你。没关系，你可以叫出来，反正小鬼们都被送到韦斯莱家去了。"

哈利喘着粗气，这时候斯内普又一巴掌拍了下来，哈利闷闷的叫了一声。

"抬起头来，让我听着你的尖叫。"斯内普不得不承认凌虐这个俊美的年轻人让他满足不少，但是他的下手地选择的很好。每一次都让力量均匀的拍打在哈利的臀部，但是将要离开的时候还会用修长的手指去触碰会阴，哈利的脸颊红的像是快要滴血。

哈利从一开始的尖叫慢慢地变成了短促的呻吟。突然，斯内普本来有规律可循的拍打变成了无规律的惩戒，噼里啪啦的声音在客厅里回荡着。哈利已经来不及尖叫了，他只能随着巴掌的落下而抽搐。

"知道错了没有？"终于，斯内普停止了他的凌虐，用一种称得上是愉悦的语气问道。

哈利狂乱地点着头，"知道了……不要……不要再折磨我了……西弗勒思！！"

其实斯内普也已经硬的不得了了——就在刚才哈利露出他美味的臀部的时候。他将哈利不合身的衣服拉起，露出蜜色的皮肤和可爱的小珠子，斯内普低吼一声让自己的嘴巴覆在上面，急切的吸允着口中的美味。

"啊~ 西弗勒思！"哈利惊得挺起了胸膛，"唔~~"

斯内普的舌头在哈利的乳尖上滑动着，一只手抚弄着另外一个小果子，另外一只手则不急不忙的褪去哈利的衣服。

"哈利……你真是太美味了。"斯内普嘶哑地说道，布满茧子的大手漫游在哈利的身上，哈利的呻吟越来越急切。

"哦~给我，给我，西弗勒思。"无论多久，在床上哈利都是弱的那一方，斯内普永远掌握着主动权。

"当然给你，我的哈利，"斯内普说着低下头去和已经充血直立的茎部打了一个招呼，可爱的小家伙已经站立了起来，斯内普毫不犹豫地含住了哈利的茎部。

哈利的身子开始抽搐，突如其来的快感让他接应不暇。他张开了嘴巴，大口大口地喘着气。

"我……我不行了……西弗勒思~~"哈利甜腻的声音让斯内普的血液沸腾起来，他恨不得立刻埋进心爱人的身体里驰骋一番。

"啊……！！！"随着哈利的一声尖叫，他先射了出去，斯内普一点都不浪费的含进嘴巴里，然后将哈利翻了一个个，斯内普伏在哈利的身上，从后颈开始，顺着脊椎骨一点一点的舔下去，两只手将哈利的臀部拉起来，让哈利的两个胳膊撑住床，臀部高高翘起，显得格外性感。

"唔~~真不愧是格兰芬多的性感之神和魁地奇之星。"斯内普一边舔舐着哈利的皮肤一边评论道。两个大手揉捏着刚刚被自己打得通红的臀部，捏着腰部和尾骨，来到最让斯内普燥热的小穴。

"唔~~西弗勒思~~"已经被情欲吞噬的哈利已经顾不得什么羞耻了，他高高的昂起头，轻轻的摇摆着自己的臀部在床单上磨蹭着自己早已高高耸立的欲望，"我要你，快点~"

斯内普为了这诱人的声音倒吸了一口凉气，"当然，我全部都给你。"

下一秒，迎接哈利的就是斯内普美味的舌头，灵活，滑腻，性感。

"西弗勒思！"突如其来的快感让哈利大声吼叫了出来，"快……"

斯内普的手抚慰着哈利的前方，但是不容置疑的压迫着他的小眼，不让哈利遗漏出任何液体。

"西弗勒思，哦~西弗勒思~ 啊~"哈利忘情的高声大声呻吟。

"润滑剂飞来~"斯内普召唤了一罐他亲自酿造的润滑剂，这会让他的爱人更加敏感，并且让他们的快感倍增。

斯内普挤了不少在自己的手指上，然后抹在了哈利的小穴上，然后伸了进去，迎接斯内普的是哈利的尖叫和温暖潮湿的内穴。斯内普不能停止想象当自己进入这种销魂的地方将会是什么感觉。

"我的哈利……哦……"斯内普的嘶哑的声音，更加提起了哈利的性趣。

"哦~ 西弗勒思，不要再折磨我了，我要你的肉棒，快点~ "哈利扭动着自己的臀部，撩人的呻吟，终于让斯内普最后一丝理智也离他而去了。

斯内普想做的只有将这个小妖精压在床上然后不停的穿刺！穿刺！穿刺！

他事实上也这么做了。斯内普猛地抬起了哈利的臀部，草草地将润滑剂往自己巨大的茎部上涂抹，猛地插了进去。

"啊~~"斯内普和哈利同时发出了舒爽的呻吟，斯内普快速地动了起来。

"啊~ 西弗勒思~ 我的~啊~~"哈利的小穴不停的缩紧，斯内普低吼一声彻底插到最深处。

"哈利……"斯内普的声音很沙哑，他不停的刺入，哈利的臀部开始抽搐，颤抖。

"啊~西弗勒思，快点~"哈利的不停的迎合着斯内普，淫荡的水声让他们更加激情。

"我的妖精……唔……都给你……"西弗勒思的脸上泛着一层红润，他紧闭着双眼享受着哈利小穴中的温热。

"西弗勒思，我快到了……啊~~"哈利的尖叫让斯内普到达了天堂。

"唔……梅林在上，西弗勒思，你还是那么厉害。"哈利在一切都结束的时候将头枕在斯内普的肩膀上。

"闭嘴。你就不能安静的享受余韵么？"斯内普不耐烦的说道。

"不能，因为我的身上黏黏的粘粘的，别想用'清理一新'来打发我，我们去洗澡。"哈利不容分说地将斯内普拉近了浴池里。

"哦……上帝啊……"斯内普揉了揉自己的眉头。

当然，洗澡最后也变成了……


End file.
